


The Riddle Song

by Briar Rose (Byrcca)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babies, F/M, Father’s Day, Mother’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrcca/pseuds/Briar%20Rose
Summary: An olllllld sappy songfic, perfect for Mother’s Day (and Father’s Day, actually). Originally posted elsewhere in 2002.





	The Riddle Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Star Trek. The thoughts are mine. Some additional notes appear at the end, giving credit where it's due.
> 
> Notes: The Riddle Song, as far as I know, is a traditional folk song, so I don’t know the author. I've seen it claimed to be both American and English, so… I first heard it sung by someone who loves to sing old English folk songs, so I'm just assuming…

Part I

~~@~~

I gave my love a cherry that has no stone  
I gave my love a chicken that has no bone.  
I told my love a story that has no end.  
I gave my love a baby with no crying.

~~@~~ 

 

Well you hurt. I thought your sisters were bad, but they were a breeze compared to you. I really didn't want to take the meds, but you have the biggest head I've ever seen on a newborn baby! Of course, it's nothing compared to your father's right now. I think if his head swells anymore, it's going to burst! 

You must have gotten those great big feet from him. And those eyes. I'll bet anything they'll stay blue. You've got my hands, though. And my fingernails… 

Oh, you are beautiful! When I first saw you, I thought you were bald. My funny boy. My first thought was that that damned Paris forehead went all the way back! But you have some lovely fuzz, don't you? Did you know that you have a little bit of hair on the tips of your ears? It makes them come to a point. You look like an elf. A very round elf. 

You're so fat! Look at that belly. Is it a hungry belly? Are you ready to nurse? Here, little man, let's do this and get the doctor off our backs, okay? There we go—yow! Open just a little wider. Ouch! Come on, little nipper, let's get this right so we can go home.

There. That's Mommy's sweet boy…

I didn't want to look at any of the scans, you know; I like to be surprised. I actually thought you'd be another girl. I guess I'm just in a girl mindset. But I'd prepared myself, just in case you weren't and I'd decided that it wouldn't be any different to have a boy. But… somehow it is— Ouch! Don't bite. You have to be gentle with the nipple that feeds you.

It feels, I don’t know. Different. Perfect now. Not that I wouldn't have been thrilled to have another girl, but… we're perfect now. 

My sweet boy…

~~@~~

How can there be a cherry that has no stone?  
How can there be a chicken that has no bone?  
How can there be a story that has no end?  
How can there be a baby with no crying?

~~@~~

Two sets of ten, that's a relief. I know your mom thinks I should delegate more, but there are some things a man has to do himself. Counting little fingers and toes are one of them.

Well now, let's get comfortable. Just look at you! I don't know why I expected you to look like your sisters. They were both sort of red and wrinkly—don't tell your mom—but you're just beautiful. So pink and creamy white. What did your mom call it? Peaches and cream. 

So, young man, what do you have to say for yourself? I see you got my forehead. Sorry about that, but I warned your mom that it's a Paris trait. Five generations and none of us has been able to escape that hairline. Mine's already starting to thin a bit… that's your sisters' doing, I think. They run me ragged. They were certainly excited to get a brother, though! I'll bet they've bragged to all the kids on the street by now.

Oh, sorry about the middle name, too. I know it's not popular anymore, but you were named after a great man. A gentle man; a visionary. He had a great vision of the future, and he could imagine the most wonderful things. You'll see. I'm hoping some of his optimism and imagination are inside you, too.

Okay… okay; it's all right. Hush now. Here, how about we switch to this arm instead? That's my boy. You know, your 'Paris forehead' goes all the way back. Well, you have lots to time to grow hair. Besides, I hear girls like men with a strong forehead.

Hey, little guy, can you hear me? You look awfully sleepy to me. I didn’t think it would feel any different, you know, but…it does, somehow. My son… But I promise you that I won't push Starfleet or Command or anything else on you. Not like my father did. That's one Paris tradition that I want to end with me. You and your sisters can become whatever you want. 

How's that for a deal? Hey, Thomas Eugene? No, that's too big for my little guy. Tommy… that's better.

~~@~~

A cherry when it blossoms has no stone.  
A chicken when it's piping has no bone.  
The story that 'I love you' has no end.  
A baby when he's sleeping, has no crying.

~~@~~

 

Part II  
~~@~~

I gave my love a cherry that has no stone.  
I gave my love a chicken that has no bone.  
I gave my love a story that has no end.  
I gave my love a baby with no crying.

~~@~~

…Soch, chorgh, Hut, wa'maH! You are finely formed, puqbe'wI' , a fine addition to our noble House. And such strength! Such a fine grip. A true daughter of Kahless.

When you are older, we will make the journey back to the homeworld, and you will see all the places in the legends. You will know where you come from, and what makes you who you are. I will present you to our house, and L'naan will gaze upon you with wonder. As I do. And they will all agree that our match has purpose. That you are worth a thousand battles and a lifetime of derision. They will understand that my choice was a good one.

But for now you must eat, hmm? So you can grow and thrive and conquer all the enemies of Kahless. Perhaps you will regurgitate on them, hmm? Or wet on them, my little warrior? Or perhaps you will slay them with your beauty… 

You are much like your father. So pale and slim, and you have his dark eyes. Such long lashes on such a small baby. But your heart beats strong. Your heart is Klingon. 

These are the ridges of a warrior. I see such strength and grace in your body. You will be a fine warrior, and I will teach you about your heritage, about honor and the way of Klingons. You will need to heed me, little one, alone as we are amongst Hur'Iq. You will study the glorious teachings of Kahless, and grow to be SuvwI' qu'.

You are the two of us, united, and you will make us stronger, little one. You will make us a real family and unite our houses. Now your father will cease his wandering and stay home.

~~@~~

How can there be a cherry that has no stone?  
How can there be a chicken that has no bone?  
How can there be a story that has no end?  
How can there be a baby with no crying?

~~@~~

My God! You're finally here. 

I've been so worried, so afraid that this would never happen…that you would never happen. It took so long, and we had so many false starts that I was sure we'd never be blessed. 

But here you are. You're a miracle. 

You are so beautiful. So delicate. You look a lot like the Torreses, you know. You look like my mama, your abuela. You have her chin and your skin is like hers. In fact, papa said he fell in love with her when he saw the blush of her cheek. He used to say it was the colour of winter roses. 

He made mama a rose garden when we finally settled on Earth, before I met your mother. Fifty varieties. Some of them dated back a thousand years to the oldest records kept on flowers. Papa had to wait for months to get a certain rose from the grounds of the old Royal Palace in Spain. I remember, whenever I'd come home from a run, your abuelo would be out in the garden pampering those roses. And mama, she loved to just sit and drink her tea and breathe the perfume…

She's coming to see you soon. I wish papa could see you, too. Well, I’m sure he's watching, but I wish he could hold you. 

You're so tiny. So precious, chica. Te amo. I have to make a quick run to the Hekkor system, but I'll be back soon, before mama arrives. I can't wait to see her face when she sees you…

I might not be around all the time to hold you in my arms, ovejito, but I'll always hold you in my heart. 

~~@~~

A cherry when it blossoms has no stone.  
A chicken when it's piping has no bone.  
The story of 'I love you' has no end.  
A baby when she's sleeping has no crying.

~~@~~

Part III

~~@~~

I gave my love a cherry that has no stone.  
I gave my love a chicken that has no bone.  
I told my love a story that has no end.  
I gave my love a baby with no crying.

~~@~~

…eight, nine, ten. I keep counting, over and over; I can't help it. I know that a finger or a toe isn't going to mysteriously disappear, but… I can't help myself. I hope the doctor hasn't noticed; he'd probably want to scan me to make sure I haven't lost my mind. He's on a hormone kick.

You are so beautiful. We saw the holosims, but they weren't even close. And you don't have your daddy's eyes, after all. But the shape of your jaw, and the hairline, they're pure Paris. Tom warned me that the hairline breeds true. As far as he can recall, you're the sixth generation of Paris to have that forehead...

Of course, the ridges change it a little. Tom says your ridges look exactly like mine, only in miniature. If it's true, well, I've spent a lot of time and energy hating those ridges. I'm sorry now that I never saw how beautiful they are. Not until I saw them on you.

Sorry about the nose, though. It's just a little bump right now, but I can tell that it won't look like Daddy's. It'll look like mine… I guess you can blame my father for that. Too bad. I always did like your daddy's regal nose.

Maybe that's the reason I chose your daddy in the first place. I must have known he would make beautiful babies…somehow I just can't picture you with little pointy ears. Remember this: if you're ever in deep space, steer clear of Vulcans.

How? How can you be real? How can you be lying here, nursing and watching me and holding my finger and breathing the same air that I breathe? An hour ago you were inside me, and now you're here, living and breathing and so amazing that it still feels like it must be happening to someone else. But you're warm and solid and heavy and the doctor's confirmed that you really are mine.

Where did you come from? Do you have any idea how hard it is for a human and a Klingon to conceive? We thought it would take years, even with help from the doctor. But I guess you have a mind of your own. Do you have some great destiny ahead of you? Will you really be the savior of the Klingon people? 

You do realize that you have milk running down your cheek, don't you? I think it's time the Kuvah'Magh woke up and had a burp. 

~~@~~

How can there be a cherry that has no stone?  
How can there be a chicken that has no bone?  
How can there be a story that has no end?  
How can there be a baby with no crying?

~~@~~ 

You gave us so many false starts that when you finally decided to make an appearance I wasn't ready. And I wasn't here. I promise it'll never happen again. I promise.

I know it's crazy, but… I realize that women don't die in childbirth anymore, at least not on a Federation starship, but… I was scared to death. I guess it's because I had to deliver that baby on that planet. God, he would have died if they hadn't let me bring him up here. And if I didn’t have my medkit, his mom, well… I just don’t know.

Joe used to tell me how awed I would be. How grateful. He was right. He just forgot to mention the blind panic. 

He would have loved you.

Say, you know the time we had to land Voyager for repairs, and we opened the shuttle bay doors? Joe organized a beach party in the shuttle bay, and your mom wore that dress…No, I guess you wouldn't remember that since you were only about the size of a lima bean—which, by the way, I will never make you eat! 

Your mommy sure does look nice in that dress…

Come on, Sweetheart, just one more burp. You know, your mom says you look like a boneless chicken when I hold you like this, but I kinda like the way you fit in my hand. And I can give you fish lips by squeezing your cheeks... Don't tell your mom. Ah, she's probably right. I'm not showing the Kuvah'Magh the proper respect when I do that, huh?

Hey, are you falling asleep again? You know, your aunt Kathleen had a kitten who used to go to sleep when we'd pet her between the eyes. Would you fall asleep if I stroked your little ridges? I bet you would. I'll have to try it the next time you're awake. 

I think you're the softest thing I've ever touched. You've got Kathleen's kitten beat hands down. Your skin feels like warm water…I guess that makes sense since you spent the last seven months in warm water.

Is that a yawn? Ahh! There it is. I knew you had one more. Whoa! That stuff's supposed to stay down. How are you going to grow up to vanquish the enemies of the great Klingon Empire if you don't keep your milk in your belly?

You know, it's funny. When we first found out we were pregnant, I was scared. Could I do it? Could I be a good dad? Could I care for you and comfort you and listen to you and really raise you properly? It's a big job. After a while, though, I relaxed and decided I could. Of course then we had a scare, and I was terrified that something bad would happen to you. I hated not being able to do anything to help. Not being able to fix it.

And you picked the absolute worst time to come, do you know that? And even though I know I would have been next to useless while your mom was in labour, that was pretty scary too—not knowing what was happening, not being there for you and your mom. 

I’m glad it's over. But you know what? You don't scare me anymore. In fact you look pretty easy to me, little lady. You have a full belly and a clean diaper, so why don't you just sleep on my shoulder for a while—eww! Well, you did have a clean diaper. 

Um…Doc?! B'Elanna? I think we have a containment breach over here! 

Man, for someone so little, you sure do hold a lot of… I'll have to ask your Uncle Harry if those are trick diapers he gave us.

~~@~~

A cherry when it blossoms has no stone.  
A chicken when it's piping has no bone.  
The story of 'I love you 'has no end.  
A baby when she's sleeping has no crying.

~~@~~

Part IV

~~@~~

I gave my love a cherry that has no stone.  
I gave my love a chicken that has no bone.  
I told my love a story that has no end.  
I gave my love a baby with no crying.

~~@~~

…seven, eight, nine, ten. Whew. Well, that's a relief. I think you are the chubbiest baby I've ever seen. Of course, Grandma says I was over five kilos when I was born, so I guess you get that from me. I'm not sure where those cheeks came from, though… do you have a little Uncle Harry in you? He called last night, by the way, and I held you up to the screen so he could see you. He says he's sorry he missed all the action, but he'll be back in a few weeks.

You almost got stuck in there, did you know that? I was hollering at the doc to beam you out, but your mom wouldn't let him. She sure is stubborn. Well, I knew that. 

I thought I'd be more useful, actually… I'm glad the doc was here. It's a good thing the Stellar Class shuttle goes warp 6 or we'd still be in space, and I'd have had to deliver you myself. There's no way I could have done that alone. Of course, your mom knew what she was doing, but then she usually does.

So, what was your big hurry, anyway? Were you afraid you'd miss all the action? What is it with you Torres women needing to be in the thick of things? The doc said you could go to the party, but only for a few hours. It was supposed to be for Grandpa, you know, but I don’t think he minds sharing the spotlight with you. 

Look at the time! Whaddya say, Evie-baby, want to put on your party dress? Everyone's waiting for your big debut. You know, I've been thinking that maybe we should have named you after Vorik. He's the one who really got your mom and me together. If it weren't for him, she'd never have known what a great kisser your old man is. Of course, that's an old story, and I'm not sure your mom would approve of me telling you about it…

Where's that other arm? I counted those too so I know there's another one. There. Well, now, aren't you the prettiest thing Daddy's ever seen? Who's my little sweet pea? Time for the lacy socks. Where's that shoe? Hmm… I think they're too big for your little feet. You must get them from your mom. Oh well, I guess you'll be shoeless.

B'Elanna! We're ready.

Come on, sweetie, let's see if your sis— eww! Did you poop on your dress? Couldn't you have done that five minutes ago?

~~@~~

How can there be a cherry that has no stone?  
How can there be a chicken that has no bone?  
How can there be a story that has no end?  
How can there be a baby with no crying?

~~@~~

Well, the holosims were right this time. Hey, baby-blue-eyes, are you going to wake up and talk to mommy? We had a big day. Those Parises sure know how to throw a party…I wonder if there's a bit of Klingon in them, hmm?

There, you're all clean and in your jammies. Does that feel better? You know, I promised myself that I'd never use words like 'jammies', but I think your daddy's been a bad influence on me. 

Admiral Squirt, indeed. Daddy ought to be ashamed of himself! And you'd think he'd know how to change a diaper by now. You've got good aim, I'll admit that, but you really shouldn't have squirted on Grandpa; this was supposed to be his party. And just because you know what you want when you want it, doesn't make you a dictator, does it? 

Oh, hey, what's wrong? Do you have a pain in your belly? Alright, hang on. Sorry I mentioned it. Let's see… I learned this trick from your Grandma: if your forehead is cold, it means you've got gas in your tummy. It worked with your sister, every time. Let's see what we can do here.

You know, when I found out you were coming, I was thrilled. But—and I feel silly saying this—but I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to fit you in. In my heart. Miral was everything to your dad and me. Really, she came just at the time when we'd finally figured out what we wanted… what we needed, and it was through her that I finally accepted how much your daddy loves me. Loves all of us.

I don’t know how, but I thought I wouldn't have room for anyone else… I've never been so wrong. You are my heart, Eva. You and Miral and Tom, all together. You're my heart. 

Mmmmm…you smell so good. And you're so warm and solid and soft. I love 'new baby' smell. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this feeling.

~~@~~

A cherry when it blossoms has no stone.  
A chicken when it's piping has no bone.  
The story of 'I love you' has no end.  
A baby when she's sleeping has no crying.

~~@~~

Part V

~~@~~

I gave my love a cherry that has no stone.  
I gave my love a chicken that has no bone.  
I gave my love a story that has no end.  
I gave my love a baby with no crying.

~~@~~

…nineteen, twenty, twenty-one. Well, whaddya know? That was a surprise, lemmie tell you. Your mom and I didn't want to look at the scans this time. We just asked the doc if you were healthy, and the rest didn't seem important. 

Hope you don’t mind wearing lacy pink dresses. There, how's that? Not too tight? Not too loose? You'd warn me if it was too loose, right? So, here's the deal. You don't poop on me, and I won't call you Squirt. Okay? Whoa! I might call you Stinky, though. What's your mom been feeding you? Ahh, the shields are intact, Captain. Guess I've finally figured out how to do this, just in the nick of time. Let's check you just to be sure… false alarm, whew. 

Let's go for a walk and let mommy sleep, okay? We have some serious guy stuff to discuss. 

When the doc said you were a boy, I sort of assumed you'd look like me, but boy, are you dark! All that black hair and such noble ridges! I guess I'd better not let your mom hear me say that, I think she's trying for a happy medium. I don't think your SoSn'I is going to let her, though. Ah well, it's good to know where you come from, right? And I want you to be comfortable in your skin. And I kind of like the way Miral—your SoSn'I, not your sister—tells the old legends. She'll be here this afternoon, and I'll bet you a week's rations she says you look just like old Krelik.

So anyway, Miral—your sister, not your SoSn'I—wants to take you to school for show-and-tell. I think her real agenda is to get out of school early, but I want us all together when we go home, anyway. Start the way you want to continue… I know there's some old saying about that, I just can't remember what it is. That's why we have your auntie Kathleen, I guess. She'll be here next week, and you'll get to meet the whole brood.

Hey, do you think your mom would mind if I replicated you some leathers? I think your SoSn'I is bringing you a bat'leth. Only seems fair—you'll have to defend yourself from your sisters somehow. 

So, I wonder what you'll be when you're bigger? Evie is an engineer through and through. She took apart the replicator last week. You wouldn’t believe the mess. Guess you must have figured something happened when Mommy's blood pressure spiked, huh? 

Hey Stinky, what do you see? What's so interesting? What big brown eyes you have.

I talked to your…you're his namesake, so what's he called? Anyway, I called him last night. Can you believe he's been on Jupiter Station for three months and we never knew it? I told him how we named you after him, and he was touched though he'd never admit it. I think he was a little embarrassed too.

Anyway, he has a little girl now who's almost three. He's bringing the whole family to the reunion next month. They're on the station with him, so I threatened him with a visit. 

Hey, what is it, Stinky? Are you getting hungry? Wanna see if Mommy's awake? Bet she's missed her little man.

~~@~~

How can there be a cherry that has no stone?  
How can there be a chicken that has no bone?  
How can there be a story that has no end?  
How can there be a baby with no crying?

~~@~~

Well, I finally know how Ensign Wildman felt after Naomi's forehead spikes… 

Oh, it's good to be home. I have to warn you though, you'll have to learn how to sleep through a riot. 

Is it my imagination, or are you guys getting bigger? Well, I'm done. That's it. Your daddy promised me a long time ago that he would have the next one, and I've been suckered into two more since then. Well, forget it. He wants any more kids, he's carrying them. I'm sure the doc could figure out a way for him to do it. Then he could write a paper about it.

You know, he's so proud you'd think he made you himself. I caught him rocking you before we left. He claimed he was examining you, but I know better.

So. What now? Your grandmother will be here soon. She threatened to bring Uncle Kor with her… I wonder how Daddy will handle that, huh? Think he can get through it without suggesting bat'leths at dawn? I warned him not to replicate you any leathers, but I have a sneaking suspicion he did it anyway.

Oh, you sweet thing. Those are the softest cheeks. I think you have Daddy's chin and maybe his mouth, too, but the fabled Paris hairline has missed you, I see. Nope, that forehead is all Klingon— 

Well, now who could that be? Tom! Tom? 

Come on, we'd better get it ourselves before they leave. Bet it's the doctor, claiming he forgot to weigh you one last time…

Oh, thank you. Well, what could this be? It's from Vulcan… what did they do, beam it in? You don't suppose it's from Tuvok? Or Vorik? It's addressed to Rik Paris—that would be you. But there's no name on the return address. Oh well, let's open it and see. It better not be another stuffed targ…

Aah! Haaa ha ha! She has a sense of humor, after all! Finally! Blue sequins this time… word travels fast, I see. They're a little big, but you'll grow. I wonder what the heat rating is on them? Aha, and a stuffed sehlat—that must be from Rovok. And a PADD for mommy… Ah ah! No eating PADDs. Here, suck on your sehlat.

It says here that they're coming to the reunion. Good. It'll be nice to see Seven again. I wonder how she's really doing on Vulcan? I bet she loves it. All that calm.

Hey, go easy on that! That stuffed animal has to last you until your first birthday. Or at least until Miral sees it. Are you hungry again? Is that the problem? Want some milk? You know, I think you're bigger already. Here you go, Stinky, get on there—

Now Tom has me doing it. I wonder what Vorik would think if he knew we were really calling his namesake Stinky. I can't believe your daddy talked me into naming you after Vorik in the first place. 

Oh, you were a hungry little guy. Hmm…I have to admit that when Tom said you were a boy, I just assumed you'd be golden, like him. But I like all this fluffy black stuff. Of course, it may still fall out and grow in blonde like your sister, but I hope not. You look like chimp baby with all that spiky hair. I like it—it works for you. 

You're getting heavier. I swear you've put on a kilo since yesterday. Hey, what time is it? Did you know that in eight minutes you'll be four days old? 

I miss my brand new baby already.

~~@~~

A cherry when it blossoms has no stone.  
A chicken when it's piping has no bone.  
The story of 'I love you' has no end.  
A baby when he's sleeping has no crying.

~~@~~ 

 

The End. (what, surely you don't want more?)

**Author's Note:**

> Another note: Just for a laugh and a gross-out look up 'pip' and 'piping' at dictionary.com. You have to go halfway down the page to get to the good stuff. Gag me. Seriously. :P (and no, that line about the chicken isn't technically correct, but 'A chicken when it's rubber, has no bone' just didn't have the same effect.)
> 
> Yet a third note: The Klingon comes from The Klingon Dictionary and Klingon for the Galactic Traveler. The Spanish from Tex and Brigsy. Kor, Moira and Kathleen are names coined by Jeri Taylor in her novel, Pathways (no thanks, I don't want to discuss it). Rovok belongs to Brigid.


End file.
